Total Drama Intern
by JoshuaHayate
Summary: Samantha is in need of something different to do on her summer vacation since she just graduated from high school. Her mother contacted her younger brother to hire her as his intern on his new reality show.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Intern

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama series, I only own my OC Samantha Grace McLean.

**Summary: **Samantha is in need of something different to do on her summer vacation since she just graduated from high school. Her mother contacted her younger brother to hire her as his intern on his new reality show.

Chapter One: New Surroundings

_**Samantha's P.O.V**_

I was sitting in my bedroom in my father's California manor as I listened to music from my iPod. Yesterday was my high school graduation and everything was bittersweet. All my friends went on to other states to pursue their college career, all my favorite teachers were retiring, and I was now single but still great friends with my now gay ex boyfriend. I had finished packing my things to travel to Canada to stay with my mother in her home in Toronto, Canada. You see my mother and father decided to end their 18 year long marriage a week after my third birthday. The only thing that kept me strong was my fifteen-year-old older brother. So for thirteen long years I would fly to California to Toronto after every school year was over. As I packed a backpack of necessities my father gave me a big hug before we drove to the airport.

"Be a good girl to your mother." Mr. Leyva said

"Always am Dad." I smiled as we arrived at the airport.

It was the usual twenty-four hour ride to Canada and this time it was a peaceful flight. I fell asleep listening to my music on shuffle and when I awoke the sun was barely rising and we were close to landing in Toronto. Taking in that crisp Canadian air I walked to the lobby of the airport where I saw my older brother and his fiancée Elena.

"There's my little sister." Jonathan said hugging me

"Hey Jon how's everything?" I asked smiling

"Everything is fine; Mom is excited to see you." Jonathan said

"She's always excited." I said as the three of us laughed

"I see you added the pink diamond to your engagement ring Elena." I smiled

"Yes, it took a while and lots of hard work and we finally got it." Elena said

It's a long drive to my mother's house since we stopped to get something to eat. There was a beautiful fountain in the center of the driveway surrounded by beautiful colorful flowers in neat patterns surrounded by nicely trimmed hedges and trees. Two green shrubs shaped into wolves guarded the front entrance to the house, both in similar steady, cautious positions looking ready to attack any intruders. The rest of the front lawn was very nicely cut, the grass in different rows of green from the recent cut. The walk-way to the front doors was an interesting shade of brown and grey stone. Elena, Jonathan, and I walked up the white granite stair-way to the front door; I was glancing at the amazing detail in even the littlest of things.

"I'm guessing mom remodeled the house?" I asked

"Yeah, she decided it was time to do so." Jonathan replied

We here talking in the kitchen when we walk inside and see my mother talking to my uncle Chris at the dining table.

"Hello there Samantha, wow you've gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you." Chris said

"I was 6 then." I smiled

"How would you like to come with me this summer?" He asked

"You're always saying you want to do different things every summer." My mother said

"Well what will I be doing?" I asked

"You're going to be an intern for me on my new reality show." Chris smiled

"It'll be fun for you and you get to spend more time with your favorite uncle." My mother smiled

"Will I get paid?" I asked smirking

"Of course, I'll get transfer your checks to your credit card." Chris smirked

My mother hands me a contract that she read lots of times because there were tons of sticky notes on it. I smiled as I signed my full name and initials on the spots they wanted me to sign. My brother and I grabbed my bags from my car as we carried them out to the docks to a very nice looking boat. I hugged my mother, my brother, and my sister-in-law goodbye as I boarded the boat.

"Be sure to call us." My mother smiled

"I will Mom." I smiled back

The engine of the boat roared as it started as we proceeded to our destination. I grabbed a granola bar from my bag and snacked on it until we came to a stop. We were at a summer camp. A puzzled look appeared on my face as I look at my uncle who was breathing in the fresh air.

"What kind of reality show are you shooting Uncle Chris?" I asked

"It's called Total Drama Island. I casted twenty-two teenagers like you to spend eight weeks at a spa resort. So if they seem PO'd that's why." Chris smiled making his niece chuckle

As we descended from the boat with my bags my uncle gave me the grand tour. He showed me the cabins, the outhouse confessional, the bonfire pit where they will have eliminations, the horrid restrooms, and last but not least was the lodge where the campers will get meals. We suddenly heard a deep voice in the kitchen. We walked through the double doors and saw a big man washing dishes.

"Chef, meet our new intern." Uncle Chris said as the big Chef turned around and eyed me

"There's something familiar about you." Chef said

"She's my niece, she'll be interning for me for her summer vacation." Chris smirked

"I have a question." I asked

"Yes?" Uncle Chris replied

"Where will I be sleeping?" I smirked

My uncle chuckled as we walked out of the lodge and into the woods. It was about ten minutes when we arrived at the producer's camp. They had food that looked delicious and edible besides the food in the kitchen. I looked and saw a medium sized trailer attached to a portable bathroom.

"That's your trailer." My uncle said

"Really?" I replied as my jaw dropped

"My niece deserves the best; otherwise your mom will kill me." Chris said

We both laughed at the comment as I placed my bags inside and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. This year will be a great summer vacation…


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Intern

**Summary: **Samantha had just arrived in Canada and is now resting in her trailer on the set of her Uncle Chris's new reality show. Will this summer top all of the rest?

Chapter Two: Meeting the Campers

_**Samantha's P.O.V**_

I opened my green eyes as I yawned loudly and stretched. Fixing my pajama top I slung my backpack of toiletries over my shoulder and walked a few feet to my private bathroom. After brushing my teeth, washing my face, shaving every inch of my body, and finally removing my bandana. My long wavy brown hair descended to my lower back as I walked into my warm shower. As I washed every inch of my body I began to think of what and who the contestants might look like and what their personalities might be like. After turning off the water and drying my body I proceeded to blow dry my hair and style it with my red bow. As I applied a bit of make-up I applied some deodorant and perfume as I put on my favorite red skull crop top, white denim short-shorts, and ankle high lace up brown boots. Emerging from the bathroom and tossing my things into my trailer I walked to the docks and decided to skip some stones. Eventually my Uncle showed up and the cameras started to roll. I walked over to the mess hall seeing Chef preparing lunch for the campers.

"What's up Chef?" I asked

"Just making some slop for those no good teenagers." Chef replied

"If you need any help I have some tricks up my sleeve." I smiled

"I'll hold you to that." Chef chuckled

I walked outside sitting on the steps as I popped a piece of bubblegum in my mouth as I began texting and tweeting when I saw a lot of teens my own age walk into the cabins. Some of the guys were actually good looking as I smiled and continued on with my tweeting. Suddenly a teen dressed in a long sleeve shirt and cargo shorts walked up to me as his shadow casted over me. He looked at me up and down and smirked.

"I didn't see you with the rest of us sweetness." The green Mohawk teen smirked

"That's correct, and the reason you didn't see me is because I'm working as an intern for my uncle." I replied in the same tone

"Wait, who's your uncle?" He asked

I pointed to my uncle Chris as he walked over to us.

"Hello Duncan, I see you met my niece Samantha." Chris said as he introduced us

I got up and walked inside noticing Duncan was staring at me as a smile appeared on my face as I walked inside and sat in a corner as I began texting my mom and dad

**MOM: How's work honey?**

**SAM: Its great haven't met any contestants except one.**

**DAD: Is it a boy?**

**SAM: Yes dad it's a boy.**

**MOM: Now Julian we taught our little girl well. She can handle any boy with her fighting skills.**

**DAD: *smiles* Yeah I guess you're right Caroline.**

**SAM: I have to go call you both later.**

**MOM: Have fun sweetie.**

**DAD: Tell your uncle I said hello.**

**SAM: I will.**

"Welcome to the main lodge, this is where you'll be enjoying your meals." Chris said

"Yo dude, can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked before a meat cleaver was tossed as it got lodged into the wooden foundation

Every camper stared at Chef in shocked and terror when Chris said that the first challenge will begin in one hour.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked DJ

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be?" DJ asked

* * *

_**One Hour Later…**_

"Okay today's challenge is simple. All you have to do is jump off this 1000 foot high cliff into the lake."

"Hmm…piece of cake."

"If you look down you'll see there are two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we stocked with psychotic man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target. Which should be shark free?" Chris explained

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked

"For every member that jumps and survives there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are items you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub." Chris said

"Did you at least have someone test it out first?" Courtney asked

"Thanks for reminding me." Chris replied looking at his niece

Samantha sighed as she stripped to her bathing suit and did a front flip swan dive into the safe zone of the lake impressing the teen cast. Soon the entire cast began to dive off to the cliff. Soon everyone was on the beach as the Screaming Gophers won the first part of the competition due to the Killer Bass having only nine jumpers and two chickens. Samantha walked back to camp to observe the second part of the competition while Chris went with the other team.

"So you're who exactly?" asked Leshawna

"I'm Samantha. Samantha McLean." Samantha replied making everyone stopping in their place

"Are you his daughter?" Lindsay asked

"No I'm his niece." Samantha smiled

"Has he always been so sadistic?" Trent asked

"Well I haven't seen him since I was twelve, but I think that family trait because my mother acts the same way." Samantha said

The Screaming Gophers looked at each other as they began to build their hot tub. Soon the Killer Bass finally reached camp as they began to build their hot tub. Over an hour and a half had come to pass as Chris began to inspect the hot tubs each team built. He gave smile and a thumbs up approval to the Screaming Gophers who cheered in relief. The Killer Bass looked nervous as a Chris inspected their hot tub but it felt apart once he barely tapped it with a finger.

"Well I think we have a winner here, The Screaming Gophers." Chris said

The Killer Bass hung their heads as Chris said their team was going to have to send someone home tonight at the bonfire ceremony. In the lodge the Killer Bass began to deliberate on who was going to be sent home.

"So we need to find out who we're going to vote off." Courtney said

"Well I think it should be the Princess or the Brick-house over here." Duncan pointed out

"What? Why?" Courtney asked

"Because unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones here wearing chicken hats, and if we had to ever lift a truck I'd take my chances with the big guy here." Duncan said

This sort of upset Courtney as she said once again that she's the only one here with CIT training, Bridgette then asked Courtney who'd she pick and Courtney pointed out Tyler.

"I still don't know why we lost; I mean they're the ones who have six girls." Ezekiel pointed out making Katie and Sadie gasp

This had slightly angered the girls from the Killer Bass and they finally figured it out on which camper they were going to vote off. At the bonfire Chris began to explain on how things work at the elimination ceremony. If you get a marshmallow you're safe, and if you don't get go down the dock of shame. You then take the boat of losers and leave this camp, and you can never come back…ever. Soon everyone had received a marshmallow expect for Courtney and Ezekiel. After five agonizing suspense building minutes Courtney received the final marshmallow, which meant Ezekiel was the first person voted off of Total Drama Island.


End file.
